Retour au Commencement!
by Claire Aquos
Summary: Harold, chef de Beurk depuis quelques semaines, se voit pour mission de retrouver un tout nouveau dragon vu par quelques vikings depuis un certain temps. Seulement, il ne se doute pas que ce dernier possède la faculté de le ramener dans le passer! Par conséquent, Harold et Astrid sont ramenés 5 ans à l'arrière, là où tout a commencé pour Harold (Dragons 2 rencontre Dragons)
1. Un nouveau dragons?

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour! Voici ma toute première fanfic sur les films des studios DreamWorks : Dragons, mes films préférés 😍**

 **Pour cette première fanfic, je vous propose une aventure où le Harold de 20 ans retourne au commencement du premier film et où il devra "revivre" cette expérience avec le Harold de 15 ans.**

 **Avant de continuer votre lecture, je tiens à préciser que les passages en _i_ _talique_ sont des références, voir des retranscriptions de scènes des films. (Et les dialogues sont retranscrits selon la version québécoise du film étant moi-même québécoise. Donc, cher Français, ne venez pas me dire que les dialogues sont mal retranscrites s'il vous plaît) (S'il y a certains Québécois qui se demandent pourquoi je prends les noms Français de Rustik et Varek et non leur nom Québécois, Morvik et Bâtonnets, c'est parce que la série dérivée (Cavalier/Défenseur de Berk et Par delà les rives) n'est pas traduite au Québec et elle m'a habituée à Rustik et Varek...))**

 **Aussi, je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes de français. Ce n'est pas une matière que je métrise à la base! Donc, s'il y a des fautes, s'il vous plaît, dites-le moi!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

 _Harold : Krocmou, Non! KROCMOU...Non… NOOOOOON!_

 _Stoick : HAROLD!_

 _Harold : PAPA! NON!_

 _*SHOT!_

Harold se réveilla en sursaut, la tête en sueur. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines que cet évènement c'était produit, mais c'était un évènement qui l'avait marqué à jamais: Krocmou possédé, son père qui était venu pour le sauver... Lui qui ne l'avait pas écouté...Lui qui n'en avait qu'à sa tête…Lui qui croyait sincèrement qu'il pouvait changer l'avis d'un fou furieux... Sinon, il serait encore en vie…

Krocmou, son fidèle dragon dormant juste à côté de lui, se réveilla au bruit de son cavalier. Il savait ce qui le tracassait tant et s'en voulait de cette perte aussi, puisque c'est lui qui, sans le vouloir, l'avait causé. Il alla à côté d'Harold pour le consoler. Ce dernier lui sourit.

Harold : Je sais, Krocmou! Ce n'est ni ta faute ni de la mienne!

Ils se regardèrent chacun dans leurs yeux remplis de larmes. Au moins, il n'était pas seul dans cette situation! Puis, Harold regarda près de la fenêtre pour revoir la statue de son père qu'il avait créer en son honneur, l'ère pensif. Si seulement il avait su...

Valka: tu as encore rêver de lui, n'est-ce pas?

Harold tourna la tête! Valka, sa mère, se tenait devient lui, compatissante. Pour elle aussi, c'était difficile, elle qui venait de revoir son mari après 20 ans de séparation et voilà que désormais, elle ne le verrait plus jamais...

Valka(Prenant Harold dans ses bras): Je sais, mon fils... Je sais...

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant petit moment! Harold essuya ses yeux remplis d'eau et regarda sa mère. Au moins, il avait de la chance qu'elle soit auprès de lui pendant cette période difficile.

Harold: Merci pour tout, maman!

Aussitôt, on cogna à la porte! Harold regarda alors par la fenêtre et vis que c'était le matin. En tant que chef du village, il savait que sa journée ne faisait que commencer. Après tout, la dernière chose qu'un chef possédait, c'était du temps libre. Il se ressaisie et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Astrid qui se tenait derrière. Il lui sourit.

Harold: Bonjour, Milady! Comment ça va?

Astrid: Ça va! Et toi?

Harold: Eh bien! Le soleil vient à peine de se lever et ma journée vient à peine de commencer.

Astrid lui sourit à son tour. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres chevaucheurs de dragons à l'académie. Aujourd'hui, leur journée était consacrée à la recherche d'un dragon doré que certains viking du village aurait aperçu cet dernier temps! D'ailleurs, selon la description donnée par ces derniers, il semblerait que ce dragons soit une espèce encore inconnu. Par conséquent, certains vikings commençaient à le craindre et tenaient absolument à se qu'on le retrouve pour l'identifier.

Varek: Vous vous rendez compte? Ce dragon pourrait être une toute nouvelle espèce! Même dans le manuel de Dragon, aucun dragons n'a une description comme celui-là...

Rustik: Blah, Blah, Blah! On le sait! ALORS ARRÊTES DE NOUS LE RÉPÉTER!

Kragnedur: Peu importe! Moi, j'espère juste qu'il sera destructeur.

Astrid: Et pourquoi ça?

Knognedur: Euh, ALLÔ! C'est quoi, un dragon s'il n'est pas destructeur?

Harold: Ok, tout le monde! Les gens du village tiennent absolument à ce qu'on trouve ce dragon. Alors le mieux est que l'on cherche chacun de notre côté. Si vous le trouvez, faites-nous signe avec vos dragons. Kogne, Kragne, allez au sud! Rustik, à l'est! Varek, à l'ouest! Astrid! Toi et moi, nous allons au nord!

Ainsi, tous partirent à la recherche de ce fameux dragon doré! Bien que chacun avaient sa propre idée de ce qu'était ce dragons, aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait qu'il possède encore plus de mystères qu'ils ne croient...


	2. Une course poursuite

Astrid: Alors Harold? Ça fait quoi d'être à nouveau dans les aires?

Harold: Oh Astrid! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça nous avaient manqués, Krocmou et moi!

Harold avait loin d'avoir tort là-dessus ! Même s'il avait une mission à accomplir, être dans les aires avec son dragon et sa petite amie lui faisait revivre une joie qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis un baille ! En même temps, être chef était une lourde responsabilitée : Diriger le village, charger de protéger les vikings, régler des conflits entre les différentes tribus... Bien sûr, c'est sans compter le fait qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de formations au côté de son père avant…

Astrid(Réalisant l'expression d'Harold): Harold! Je suis sûr que ton père aurait été très fier de toi!

Harold regarda sa petite amie avec surprise! Elle savait toujours quand quelque chose le tracassait... Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas que Stoick aurait été très fier de lui, mais... Il aurait au moins voulu lui dire ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête lorsqu'il n'a pas répondu à la demande de devenir chef...

C'est alors qu'Astrid eu une idée pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Astrid: Tu sais, Harold ! Avec toutes les courses que j'ai gagné, je suis persuadée que Tempête est devenue plus rapide que Krocmou! Ça te dit de vérifier?

Chassé soudainement de ses pensés, Harold l'a regarda d'un ère étonné, puis prit un ère amusé!

Harold(Sarcastique): Allons donc, Astrid! Tu sais bien que je suis un chef et les chefs n'ont pas le temps de s'amuser!

Puis, sans plus attendre, ils volèrent à pleine vitesse dans une course déchaînée! Le vent les frappa de plein ciel, mais aucun des deux ne la sentaient sur leur visage. Durant ce vole, Harold regarda pendant une fraction de seconde le visage d'Astrid et vit qu'elle aussi, ça lui manquait de passer du temps avec lui, comme au bon vieux temps. Alors, il profita aux maximum de cette sensation que cela lui produisait: Une sensation de liberté!

Soudain, un étrange bruit stoppa brusquement la course des amoureux et causa un retour brusque à la réalité. Devant eux se trouvait ce qu'ils cherchaient: Un dragon avec des écailles dorées qui réfléchissait la lumière possédant une forme très ronde faisant rappeler le soleil: Aucuns des deux n'avaient vu ou même entendu parler d'un dragon pareil. Même Krocmou et Tempête semblait être sur leur garde face à l'inconnu.

Harold: Ok! calme-toi, Krocmou! Il faut qu'il nous suive! Peux-tu lui demander, s'il te plait?

Krocmou s'exécuta. Depuis que _ce dernier était devenu alpha_ , il pouvait diriger les autres dragons. Sauf que bizarrement, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Au contraire, il s'en alla de plus belle! Mais ne pouvant pas le laissé partir, Harold et Astrid le poursuivirent. Cependant, non-seulement ce dragon était très rapide, mais la lumière, qui semblait étrangement émettre de son corps, le rendait plus difficile à voir.

Astrid: Harold, IL VA NOUS SEMER!

Puis, pendant une fraction de seconde, la lumière s'est transformé en un véritable flash aveuglant et le dragon disparu sans laisser de traces !

Astrid: Désolé, Harold, mais je crois qu'on a perdu sa trace.

Harold: On ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre, Astrid. Il faut continuer les…

Soudain, un étrange bruit venait de captiver les oreilles du jeune chef. Puis, Son cœur se mit à battre de plus belle. Ce sons, il le connaissait: C'était le sons d'une Furie Nocturne.

Astrid: Euh, Harold..?

Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que se soit, Harold se précipita vers le sons. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Krocmou: Il était sur le point de rencontrer une autre Furie Nocturne. Ce moment avait envahi sa conscience au point que seul Astrid remarqua que quelque chose clochait: Alors que la matinée venait à peine de commencer, _le ciel était déjà très sombre. C'est alors qu'elle vit le village: Il était en feu... Les dragons... L'attaquaient?_

* _SHOT_

Astrid: HAROLD! ATTENTION!

Trop tard! Un objet avaient frappés Harold et Krocmou de plein ciel et ils tombaient de façon dangereuse vers la forêt ! En allant les secourir, Astrid n'entendit point les _cris de joie d'un adolescent de 15 ans qui croyait avoir atteint son objectif_ !


	3. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**Note de l'auteur : Avant de continuer, voici quelques justifications.**

 **D'abord, comme vous l'avez constater, Harold, Astrid et leur dragon sont dans le passé. Donc, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, pour mieux savoir qui est qui, ceux qui viennent du présent auront leur nom en caractères gras et ceux du passer, en lettre normal.**

 **Enfin, observer bien, car il va y avoir des sauts entre le passé et le présent.**

 **Voilà! Bonne continuation!**

PRÉSENT:

Alors qu'elle sortait de la maison pour prendre l'air, Valka vit que les chevaucheurs étaient de retour de leur recherche.

Valka: Alors, l'avez-vous trouver ?

Rustik: Laisse-moi réfléchir… NON, ON NE L'A PAS TROUVÉ! Vous savez quoi? Je commence à penser que ce dragon n'était une plaisanterie. Ce dragon n'a jamais existé.

Kragnedur: QUOI ! C'ÉTAIT UNE PLAINSANTERIE? Mais, je ne me fais jamais avoir d'habitude. MINCE! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ MOI?

Kognedur(En frappant son frère): IDIOT! CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UNE BLAQUE! Ce dragon existe, J'en suis persuadée!

Varek(En essayant de séduire Kognedur): Et je le trouverais juste pour toi, ma jolie.

Rustik(En essayant de même): OUI ! JE le trouverais... juste pour toi !

Kognedur sourit. Depuis que _ces derniers l'avait sauvé d'une chute durant la première bataille contre Drago, elle avait commencé à apprécier Rustik et Varek._ D'ailleurs, elle adorait les voir se battre pour elle !

Valka: Dites, où sont Harold et Astrid?

Varek: Ils ne sont pas encore entrer?

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait rien à l'horizon.

Rustik: Relaxer! Ils ont sûrement dû profiter du fait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après tout, Harold n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour elle avec ses nouvelles responsabilitées. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien leurs arrivés de graves lorsqu'ils sont ensemble?

PASSÉ :

 **Astrid:** **Harold** ! **HAROLD** !

 **Harold** (Se réveillant en sursaut): QUOI? QUOI? Est-ce qu'on a rattraper la Furie?

En voyant l'expression **d'Astrid** , **Harold** compris **qu'il** avait manqué **sa** chance de croiser une autre Furie Nocturne. **Il** regarda avec déception **Krocmou** qui, **lui,** était juste soulagé de voir que **son maître** allait bien.

 **Harold: Astrid,** nous devons absolument le retrouver ! Je ne peux…

 **Astrid** : **HAROLD**! QUELQUE CHOSE CLOCHE AVEC LE VILLAGE!

 **Harold** : QUOI?

 **Astrid:** **Tu** n'avais rien remarqué, mais lorsque **tu** **t'** es lancé à la poursuite de cette Furie Nocturne, **j'ai** vu qu'il faisait déjà nuit, alors que l'on était encore le matin, les dragons attaquaient le village qui était tout en feu et enfin, quelqu'un **t'** avais attrapé avec ça !

 **Astrid lui** montra alors ce qui **les** avaient frappés, **Krocmou et lui :** Un bolat (Une cordes attachées à des boules de métal).

En le regardant de plus près, **Harold** tenta alors de se remémorer les derniers instants et se rappela qu'en effet, **Krocmou** et **lui** avaient été frappés de plein ciel. Soudain, **il** regarda **Krocmou** et vit avec soulagement que **ce** **dernier** allait bien. En revanche, la prothèse de **sa** queue avait été complètement détruite. Heureusement que **sa** parti de queue encore intact n'ait pas été touché, car sinon, il aurait été plus difficile de faire voler **Krocmou** à nouveau…

 **Astrid:** Ça m'a pris un plutôt long moment avant de couper toutes ces cordes. **Tu** es rester inconscient pendant un petit moment, mais maintenant que **tu** es réveillé, **on** va pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe au village !

 **Harold** (Pensif): ... **Tu** as raison! **Moi** aussi, **je** veux savoir ce qui s'y…

?: S'il vous plaît, les dieux, FAITES QU'ILS SOIT LÀ!

 **Harold et Astrid** se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Pourtant, elle semblait si familière! **Ils** allèrent regarder de plus près et n'arrivait pas à croire ce **qu'ils** voyaient…


	4. 5 ans dans le passé

Devant **eux** , il y avait un jeune garçon qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans les bois au point de ne pas remarquer la présence d'autrui. Caché derrière les arbres avec leurs dragons, **Harold et Astrid** l'observait avec intensité: Il ressemblait exactement à **Harold** lorsque **ce dernier** avait 15 ans.

Un village en feu attaqué par les dragons, **Harold** et **Krocmou** qui sont attrapés par un bolat et maintenant, ça… Serait-ce possible qu' **ils** aient…

Harold (Exaspéré): _Ah, les dieux sont contre moi! Il y a des gens qui égards leur couteau ou leur tasse, mais moi, je_ _m'arrange_ _pour égarer un dragon entier._

À ces mots, **Harold** compris qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes: **Ils** avaient voyagé dans le passé… Plus précisément là où tout avait commencé pour **lui.** Un étrange sentiment de bonheur **l'** avait alors envahit… Pour ensuite être remplacé par un sentiment de craintes lorsqu' **il** compris que quelque chose clochait…

Bien entendu, Harold fini par trouver l'endroit où **Harold et Krocmou** s'étaient écrasés. En voyant son bolat détruit, Harold éclata de rage.

Harold: Non… Non… NON! IL S'EST ÉCHAPPER! J'aurais dû savoir qu'une Furie Nocturne ne s'attrapait pas aussi…

Soudain, il regarda attentivement les cordes du bolat et fit une expression de stupéfaction: Il venait de réaliser que les cordes avaient été coupées avec l'aide d'une dague… Harold pris tous les morceaux de son bolat et parti aussitôt vers le village.

 **Astrid** : **Harold** **!** Est-ce qu' **on** a..?

 **Harold:** On dirait bien, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le pire!

 **Astrid** : Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y avoir de...

Mais en regardant la façon dont **Harold** regardait **Krocmou, elle** comprit tout.

 **Harold:** C'était ici que j'ai rencontré Krocmou...

 **Ils** restèrent silencieux! S' **ils** avaient vraiment changer le passé, qu'est-ce qui va arrivé au présent qu' **ils** connaissent?

 **Astrid: Harold,** est-ce que tu te souviens vraiment comment tu as rencontré **Krocmou**?

 **À cette question, Harold** réalisa qu' **il** se souvenait en effet d'avoir jamais trouvé la Furie Nocturne ce jour-là et d'avoir été intrigué par les cordes coupées. **Il** se souvenait toujours de la façon dont **il** avait rencontrer **Krocmou** , mais ce souvenir semblait moins clair qu'avant... Comme tous lessouvenirs qui suivaient cet évènement... En regardant le visage de **sa petite amie, il** comprit que c'était la même chose pour **elle.**

 **Astrid: Harold,** il faut que **l'on** répare les choses.

 **Harold: Je** veux bien, mais comment? C'était ici que **j'** avais rencontré **Krocmou...**

 **Astrid: Tu** peux toujours **le** rencontré. **On** peut faire en sorte que tout ce qui doit se passer se passe. De toutes façon, il faudra bien que l'on s'approche du toi du passé pour être sûr qu'il suive la bonne voie!

 **Harold:** Attends, **tu** veux te rendre dans le village? **Tu** te rends compte du risque? **On** ne peut pas arrivé là et leur dire qu' **on** vient du future ou encore amener **nos** dragons là-bas puisque l' **on** est de un temps où la guerre entre humain et dragons n'est pas encore régler...

 **Astrid** regarda **Harold** avec stupéfaction. D'habitude, c'était **lui** qui avait des plans pour n'importe quelle situation. Toutefois, en regardant **son** expression **, elle** comprit qu'elle était le problème.

 **Astrid (avec compassion): Harold, je** sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais **tu** pourrais perdre **Krocmou** pour toujours si tu ne fais rien. Est-ce que c'est ça que **tu** veux?

Évidemment que non, ce n'était pas ce qu' **Harold** voulait, mais comme l'avait remarqué **Astrid** , aller dans le village signifiait revoir Stoick, son père, qui était toujours vivant. Mais le plus dur serait le fait que son père ne le reconnaitrait pas. Cependant, s' **il** ne faisait rien, **il** perdra le présent qu' **il** avait construit avec tant de cœurs et tout le monde sera perdant: Krocmou, Astrid, sa mère...

 **Harold (En se ressaisissant): Tu** as raison! Il **nous** faut un bon plan. Déjà, **Krocmou** et **Tempête** pourraient aller se cacher dans la crique en attendant. Pour le village, comme personne ne nous reconnaitra sous nos traits de 20 ans, **on** aura qu'à dire que **nous** venons de très loin et que **notre** tribu a été détruite par des pirates.

 **Astrid:** Il faudrait aussi s'inventer de nouveaux noms!

 **Harold:** Pourquoi?

 **Astrid:** Aucuns vikings ne devinera que l **'on** vient du «future», mais **me** connaissant, **je** sais que la moi du passé risque d'être intéressée par des inconnus qui arrivent comme par hasard sur **notre** île et qui s'intéressent à un autre viking...

 **Harold:** Et si **on** a comme par hasard les mêmes noms qu'eux, ça ne fera qu'amplifier sa défense... Dans ce cas, à partir de maintenant, **tu** m'appelleras... Harry.

 **Astrid:** Et **moi...** Yasmine! D'accord, Harry?

 **Harold:** D'accord, As... Yasmine!

Ainsi **ils** commencèrent leur plan d'action!


	5. Arrivé à Berk

**Note de l'auteur: À partir de maintenant, les Harold et Astrid du présent seront nommé par leur faux noms : Harry et Yasmine, histoire que vous habituez à ces noms. Pas de changement dans le cas de Krocmou et Tempête, par contre.**

Harry: **Krocmou,** je sais que **tu** ne veux pas me quitter, mais **toi** et **Tempête** devez rester dans la crique pour le moment.

 **Krocmou** ne voulait pas abandonné son maitre, surtout quand **il** ne savait pas ce qui se passait, maislui faisait confiance, **il** décida d'obéir.

Yasmine: Prends soin de **toi, Tempête**

Après avoir dit au revoir à **leurs dragons** , Yasmine et Harry partirent en direction de Berk. S'il voulait réparer les choses, il fallait d'abord avoir la confiance des autres vikings et pour ça, il fallait qu'il se présente à Stoick. Harry tentait de s'y préparer, mais il savait que c'était un véritable défi qui l'attendait.

Yasmine: Au fait, Har...ry, laisse-moi raconter ce qui nous aient «arrivé».

Harry(Perplexe): Pourquoi?

Yasmine: Allons donc, nous savons tous les deux que tu es un très mauvais menteur.

Un peu frustré par la remarque, Harry approuva toutefois cette dernière: Il n'a jamais été bon pour mentir. Puis, avec la situation, c'était pour le mieux. Décidément, Harry avait de la chance d'avoir sa petite amie à ses côtés.

Une fois entré dans le village, nos tourtereaux virent que les autres vikings les regardaient avec curiosités. Heureusement, ce n'était pas des regards perplexes, mais plutôt un simple questionnement sur leur identité: Aucun d'eux ne les reconnaissaient sous les traits d'Harold et d'Astrid.

Yasmine (À un autre viking): Excusez-moi, mais nous venons d'arriver et nous aimerions parler au chef de ce village. Savez-vous où il est?

Viking (En pointant la direction): Il est dans le grand hall!

Harry et Yasmin remercièrent le viking et s'y rendirent. C'est alors qu'Harry se figea sur place: il était là, debout, vivant... Il était avec Geulfor

Stoick (Voyant les étrangers): Bonjour à vous! Je suis Stoick, le chef de ce village et j'aimerais savoir ce que des parfaits étrangers font ici.

Yasmine(Essayant de paraître naturel): Bonjour, chef! Je m'appelle Yasmine et voici mon petit ami, Harry. Nous venons d'un endroit très loin d'ici. Notre tribu a été détruite par des pirates et nous voyageons dans l'océan depuis des mois. Récemment, notre bateau a été détruit par une tempête et nous avons été échoués sur cette île...

Geulfor: Et vous voulez recommencer votre vie ici, n'est-ce pas?

Yasmine: C'est exact, Geul... Monsieur!

Yasmine essayait de cacher son inquiétude: Elle a failli dire le nom de Geulfor alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore présenter.

De son côté, Harry tenta de se reprendre en main malgré l'envie irrésistible de serrer son père dans ses bras.

Harry: Alors, pouvez-vous nous aider?

Stoick les regarda d'un ère compatissant.

Stoick: je suis vraiment désoler pour votre tribu... Ça se voit dans vos yeux que c'est une perte horrible

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais se ressaisit en comprenant rapidement de quoi il parlait. Il décida qu'il valait mieux partager ses sentiments sur ce coup-là.

Harry: En effet... Durant cette bataille, j'ai... perdu mon père... Il m'a sauvé la vie... en permettant à Yasmine et moi de nous échapper... Je n'ai rien pu faire en retour...

Harry commença à pleurer, mais garda malgré tout son sang-froid. Yasmine lui jeta un regard de compassion

Stoick: ...Toutes mes sympathie, mon garçon...

Harry regarda son père. C'était toujours dure de voir qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en lui son fils, mais parler de ses émotions à ce dernier l'aidait à reprendre sa concentration.

Stoick: J'accepte de vous aider à tout repartir à zéro... Mais, à quelques conditions...

À ces mots, tous devinèrent très attentif.

Stoick: Premièrement, sachez que vous êtes encore des inconnus pour le village. Par conséquent, mon ami, Geulfor gardera un œil sur vous pendant mon absence.

Harry: Attendez, votre absence?

Évidemment, Harry et Yasmine savaient de quoi il parlait, mais valait mieux leur demander...

Geulfor: Le chef ici présent ainsi que presque tous les vikings vont partir une dernière fois avant cet hiver dans le but de trouvé le nid des dragons... Est-ce que vous savez battre des dragons?

À cette question, nos héros devinèrent un peu perplexe.

Yasmine(hésitante): Bien sûr que savons battre ces créatures du démon...

Stoick: Parfait, c'est ma deuxième conditions: Vous devrez contribuer dans le village dans le but d'avoir notre confiance.

Geulfor: Par conséquent, vous serez mes assistants pour entrainer les adolescents de Berk à devenir des tueurs de dragons.

Harry jeta un regard rapide à Yasmine. Le fait qu'ils étaient assistants pour les cours de dragons causait un peu problème, car ils s'étaient tellement attachés aux dragons qu'ils seraient difficile d'être convaincant sur le fait qu'il était des tueurs de dragons. Cependant, il semblerait que seul lui ait cette inquiétude puisque Yasmine n'en avait pas du tout.

Yasmine: Aucun problème! Peut-être même qu'on pourrait vous apprendre des trucs à vous?

Geulfor: AH! Ça me surprendrais beaucoup, ma chère! Je combats des dragons depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi et personne ne sait ce qu'il y a dans ma tête.

Harry était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Yasmine?


	6. Décisions

PRÉSENT :

Valka : Alors ? Les avez-vous trouvés ?

Voyant les expressions des autres, Valka comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

Varek : Je suis désolé Valka. On les a cherchés partout mais, aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Rustik : Et la nuit ne vas pas tarder à tomber

Knognedur : Et les dragons sont épuisé de leur journée

Kragnedur : Décidément, Rustik, tu avais tort ! Même ensemble, quelque chose de grave leur aient arrivés…

Rustik (En rage) : KRAGNEDUR!

Valka : Merci d'avoir cherché ! Allez-vous reposer ! Je vais continuer les recherches.

Varek : Vous êtes sûr ? Avec la nuit, il te sera difficile de chercher. De plus, il y a ce dragon dans les alentours.

Valka : Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, Varek mais, je sais que je ne dormirai pas avec mon fils à l'extérieur. Et puis, tout se passera bien avec Jumper à mes côtés…

Sur ce, elle appela Jumper, son fidèle dragon, et commença ses recherches en priant très fort que rien de grave leur soient arrivés.

PASSÉ :

Ne pouvant laissé leurs « invités » à l'extérieur, Stoik amena Harry et Yasmine dans une maison où il dormirait en attendant d'avoir leur propre demeure…

Gueulfor : Ici, ça sera parfait! Le viking qui vit ici est l'un de ceux qui partira avec Stoik.

Harry : En effet! Merci monsieur! Merci p… Chef!

Gueulfor : Appeler-moi Gueulfor!

Harry : D'accord, Gueulfor

Stoik : Bien! On va m maintenant vous laissé mais…

Il les regarda dans les yeux!

Stoik (sévèrement) : Si à mon retour, je découvre que vous avez fait du mal à… un membre du village, vous serez chassez immédiatement d'ici!

Ils firent oui de la tête. Seulement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir une chaleur dans son cœur en voyant que Stoik avait failli dire « à mon fils » …

Après que Stoik et Gueulfor aient laissés seul nos héros, Harry se tourna vers Yasmine.

Harry : Alors? C'est quoi ton plan?

Yasmine (un peu perplexe) : Que veux-tu dire?

Harry : Se faufiler dans le village est une chose, mais entrer dans l'action…

Yasmine : était inévitable! Nous devons nous approcher du toi du passé si nous voulons réparées les dégâts que nous avons causés…

Harry : Mais, être assistant pour les cours de dragons? Tu te rends compte des changements que l'on pourrait causer?

Yasmine : Je te l'ai dit! Il faut juste que tout ce qui doit se passer se passe! Rien ne dit qu'elles doivent se passer de la même façon que qu'elles se sont passées pour nous…

Voyant le regard inquiet d'Harry, Yasmine se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

Yasmine : Tout se passera bien! Je te le promets.

Pendant ce temps, Stoik était rentré chez lui où Harold l'attendait avec impatience sachant qu'il ne pouvait lui parler le soir.

Harold : _Il faudrait que je te parle, papa!_

Stoik : _Il faut que je te parle aussi, fils!_

 _Chacun prit leur inspiration._

Stoik : _Je crois qu'il est temps que tu apprennes à combattre à des dragons_

Harold (En même temps que Stoik) : Je crois qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous qui aide les dragons!

Harold et Stoik : _Quoi?_

Stoik : _Euh… Toi d'abord!_

Harold (Ne pouvant plus attendre) : J'ai dit qu'il y a un traitre qui aide les dragons parmi nous!

À ces mots, bien qu'un peu perplexe qu'un tel individu existe, Stoik devint attentif à ce que son fils avait à dire. Ce dernier lui montra le bolat coupé.

Harold : Tout d'abord, sache que cette histoire de furie nocturne est vrai et que ceci est le bolat que j'ai utilisé pour l'attrapé, mais lorsque je suis allé le retrouvé, je n'ai trouvé que le bolat. On pourrait croire qu'il s'est échappé mais, en regardant les cordes, on voit qu'elles ont été coupées avec une dague…

Stoik : J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir!

Harold : QUOI? Mais…

Stoik lui fit signe de se taire. Il avait du mal à croire que son fils, un garçon qui était tout sauf un tueur de dragon, aurait réussi à descendre une furie nocturne. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Harold n'avait aucune raison de créer cette histoire de traitre, surtout avec l'arrivé de ces étrangers aux villages…

De son côté, Harold était dégouté de voir que son père ne le croyait pas mais, en même temps, il s'y attendait… vu qu'il ne le croyait jamais…

Stoik : De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça. Rappelle-toi que je pars ce soir! Et j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.

S'attendant au pire, Harold se fit quand même attentif.

Stoik : _Ton veux est exhaussé! Cours de dragons! Tu commences dès demain matin!_

La frustration d'Harold se dissipa aussitôt pour se transformé en explosion de joie. Tous ce qu'Harold avait rêver allait enfin se réaliser : Il pourra prouver au village qu'il n'est pas un raté et gagner leur confiance… et peut-être même le cœur de la belle Astrid.

Harold : MERCI! MERCI PAPA! Je te promets que tu ne sauras pas déçu!

Stoik : Je sais! Je sais, fils! Maintenant, il faut que je me prépare pour ce soir… Au fait, nous avons des nouveaux au village.

Harold (Intrigué) : Des nouveaux?

Stoik : Oui! Un homme et une femme dans la vingtaine qui se sont échoués ici après que leur tribu se soit faite attaqué par des pirates… Tu les verras demain matin puisque je leur ais demander d'aider la ville en étant les assistants de Gueulfor au cours de dragons.

Harold devint pensif… Des nouvelles personnes qui apparaissent dans le village au moment où il soupçonne un traitre aideur de dragons? Une chose est sure, Harold était prêt à découvrir qui avait libérer la furie nocturne…


	7. Re premier cours

Harry se réveilla, mais garda les yeux fermés. Il commençait à croire que ce retour dans le passé n'était qu'un rêve, que c'était impossible qu'un tel évènement se produise…

Toc Toc Toc…

Harry (En pensé) : Et voilà! Ma journée va commencer…

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec horreur que ce qui s'était passé s'était réellement passé… Yasmine semblait dire la même chose vu son regard.

Toc Toc Toc

Yasmine alla ouvrir la porte : C'était Gueulfor qui passait chercher ses nouveaux associé…

Gueulfor : Allons! Ce n'est pas parce que c'était votre première nuit ici que vous pouvez faire la grâce mâtiné. Allez-vous préparer.

Yasmine et Harry firent ainsi et sorti rejoindre Gueulfor. Astrid, Harold et les autres était déjà là à les attendre. En les observant, Yasmine et Harry se rendirent compte que seul le comportement d'Harold était différent de leur passé, car au lieu d' _avoir l'aire dépressif,_ il était au contraire très enjoué à l'idée de participé au cours de dragons. Cela a surpris Yasmine, mais Harry a compris que si son passé était comme ça, c'est parce qu'il ignorait encore qu' _il ne pouvait faire du mal à un dragon…_

Gueulfor (Aux jeunes recrues) : Bien! Je vous présente Yasmine et Harry. Ces derniers sont arrivés ici hier et veulent devenir des membres de notre tribu. Ces derniers vont m'aider dans votre enseignement. Bien! Suivez-moi!

Bien entendu, les recrues étaient intriguées par ces nouveaux venus…

Rustik (À Gueulfort) : Dis donc! Vous êtes sûre que ce sont des vikings?

Varek : Et est-ce qu'on peut vraiment les faire confiance?

Astrid : C'est vrai ça! Gueulfort! Ils viennent d'arrivés et tu fais d'eux tes associés?

Gueulfort : Écouté! Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais ne vous en faites pas. Je garde un œil sur eux. Ordre du chef!

Harold regardait d'un œil Yasmine et Harry qui se tenaient à l'égard et trouvait étrange que des étrangés arrivent aux moment où il soupçonne un traitre…

Kragnedur : Rustik! Tu ne trouves pas que la nouvelle fille ressemble un peu à Astrid en plus vielle... et plus jolie?

Kogndur : C'est vrai ça!

Rustik : Allons donc! Aucune ne peut égaler la beauté et l'élégance d'Astrid. N'est-ce pas ma chérie?

Astrid ne répondit rien à la remarque malgré qu'en effet, il y avait une forte ressemblance entre les deux.

Varek : Peut-être qu'ils ont un ancêtre commun… Cela dit, on pourrait dire la même chose pour Harry et Harold…

À ces mots, Rustik et les jumeaux se regardèrent et rirent de plus belle. Harold et Harry? Certes, ce dernier n'avait pas la carrure d'un vrai viking, mais à leur yeux, jamais Harold ne pourrait devenir aussi beau, aussi grand et aussi fort qu'Harry…

De leur côté, Harry et Yasmine écoutaient les autres discutés tout en restant à l'égard. Surtout parce qu'ils ignoraient comment réagir aux remarques des jeunes recrues…

Après une longue marche, il arrivèrent enfin à l'arène.

Gueulfort _(En ouvrant les portes) : Bienvenue au cours de dragons!_

 _Astrid :Ça y est, c'est parti!_

 _Kragnedur : Moi, j'espère avoir de sérieuses brûlures!_

 _Kognedur : Moi, j'espère avoir de bonne lacération genre dans le bas du dos ou sur les épaules._

 _Astrid : Ouais, il faut une cicatrice ou deux, sinon c'est pas cool_

Harold (D'un ton enjoué) : Oui, totalement! Avoir mal, j'aime trop!

Yasmine et Harry essayèrent de ne pas être surpris par la façon dont Harold avait dit cette phrase, car malgré le fait que ça soit exactement les mêmes mots, la façon de la dire n'était pas du tout pareil. Décidément, ils se rendaient de plus en plus compte qu'un simple changement peut changer beaucoup de chose…

 _Kragnedur : Oh géniale! Qui l'a laissé passer?_

 _Gueulfort : Commençons! La recrue qui fera le mieux aura l'honneur de tuer son premier dragon devant le village au complet._

 _Rustik : Harold a déjà tué la furie nocturne alors… Ça le disqualifie ou bien?_

Harold : HEY! CETTE HISTOIRE EST VRAI!

Là, même Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette affirmation, mais bien sûr, les autres ne le croyaient pas.

Rustik : Vraiment? Dans ce cas, où est-il?

Harold ne répondit pas à la question ne sachant pas s'il devait partagé ses soupçons. En voyant cela, Rustik et les jumeaux se mirent à rirent de plus belle. De leur côté, Harry et Yasmine ne dirent rien ne voulant pas faire plus de changement au monde qu'ils essaient de sauver.

 _Gueulfort (À Harold) : Ne t'en fait pas! T'es petit et fragile. Tu te feras moins repéré par les dragons. Ils te croiront rachitique ou cinglés et se jetteront sur les ados plus vikings!_

Harry (En penser) : _Dis ça au dragon qui va bientôt me sauté dessus_

Harold (Sarcastique): Wow! Merci beaucoup, mais sache que je ne suis pas là pour me cacher. Je vais rendre mon père fier de moi.

Gueulfort le regarda un bref instant ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Puis se retourna vers Harry et Yasmine pour les prévenir d'un dernier détail.

Gueulfort : Bien! Pour aujourd'hui, vous ne faites qu'observé! Si vous avez votre grains de sel à rajouté, vous pouvez, mais si vous foutez en l'aire le cours, vous serez chassez d'ici, compris?

Yasmine et Harry : Compris!

 _Gueulfort (Aux jeunes recrues) : Bien! Derrière ces portes se trouve certaines espèces que vous apprendrez à combattre…_

 _À partir de là_ , _tout se passait exactement comme ça s'était passer avant…_ Sauf dans les comportements d'Harold qui, au lieu d'aller se cacher, analysait les environs afin d'évité les boules de la future bouledorgre… _Heureusement, ça restait Harold : Il avait toujours du mal à tenir son bouclier et ses actions l'ont amenés au moment où Bouledorgne avait failli le tuer la première fois._

 _Gueulfor (En prenant le Gronk) : Et ça fait 6! Retourne dormir! Oh saucisse enflé! (Remet le Gronk dans sa cage). Vous aurez une seconde chance, ne vous en faites pas! N'oubliez pas! Un dragon donnera toujours (Se tourne vers Harold) Toujours…Le coup mortel…_

À ce moment, Yasmine s'attendait qu'Harold ne soit pas interloqué par cettephrase, maispour une raison qui l'échappait… _Il l'était!_ Harry prit la main de Yasmine et lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait ce qui se passait plus tard…


	8. Analyse des choses

Passer :

Après que les jeunes recrus soient partis, Gueulfort avertissa les nouveaux arrivants de rester dans le village où il pouvait être vu par les autres. Harry et Yasmine le promirent et se rendirent près de la maison d'Harold.

Yasmine (À Harry) : Alors?

Harry : Eh bien, je… Harold est en très de penser qu'il est risible de croire qu'il existe un traitre aidant les dragons si ces derniers sont des créatures sanguinaires tuant chaque humain qu'ils croisent. Par conséquent, s'il y a un viking qui cherche à aider un dragon, il se ferait tuer par ce dernier.

Yasmine : Donc, tu dis qu'il en train de remettre en question la parole de Gueulfort?

Harry : Hélas, non! Je n'ai aucune preuve contrairement à avant. En ce moment, il regarde les cordes du bolat et se dit que la furie nocturne a dû les couper avec ses griffes…

Soudain, Harry regarda à l'arrière de de sa maison et vit qu'Harold était sorti et se dirigeait vers la forêt. Harry et Yasmine s'échangèrent un regard vif : Si Harold découvrait **Krocmou et Tempête** dans la crique, ils étaient fichus.

S'assurant que personne ne les suivait, Harry et Yasmine suivirent discrètement Harold. Ce dernier voulait retourner à l'endroit où il avait trouvé le bolat pour trouver des preuves que c'était bien un couteau qui avait couper les cordes et non une griffe ou même trouver un corps mort. Harry resta discrètement près d'Harold tandis que Yasmine parti vers la crique dans le but de garder **Tempête et Krocmou** caché. Heureusement, Harold n'alla pas aussi loin et retourna dans le village après avoir especté les lieux sans trouver de preuve. Dès qu'Harold fut hors de vu, Harry rejoingna immédiatement Yasmine auprès de **Krocmou et Tempête. Ces derniers** étaient ravis de revoir leur maitre.

Harry **(À Krocmou) :** Je sais! Je sais! Mais, il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant.

Yasmine **(À Tempête) :** Ne t'en fais! Je vais revenir demain pour **toi et Krocmou**

Déçus de voir qu'il partait aussi vite, **ils** acceptaient tout de même l'entende. Yamine et Harry retourna immédiatement au village avant que leur non-présence soit trouvé. Il entra dans leur demeure pour discuter.

Yasmine : Crois-tu que t… Harold va essayer de capturer K… la furie nocturne ce soir?

Harry: Ça nous enragerait bien, mais il faudra qu'il refabrique son canon à capture…

Yasmine (Coupant Harry) : Son quoi?

Harry : _Ce que j'ai utilisé pour capturer Krocmou… Parce qu'après sa capture, il a été détruit par un cauchemar monstrueux_ … Seulement…

Yasmine : Seulement quoi?

Harry : Vois-tu… Même moi, j'ignore ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant, car je… Harold est encore plus motivé que je l'étais… On n'a pas d'autre choix. Nous devons nous assurer que je ne m'éloigne pas trop du chemin.

Yasmine s'avançait vers Harry.

Yasmine : Ne te sous-estime pas. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

À ses mots, Harry sourit à sa bien aimé et ensemble, ils allèrent au grand hall où Gueulfort et les recrus les attendaient.

Présent :

Valka revenait de sa recherche, inquiète. Elle avait beau chercher et chercher, aucune trace d'Harold et d'Astrid.

Varek : Ne t'en fais pas, Valka. Moi et les autres cavaliers allons t'aider à les chercher. Ils sont surement quelque part.

Valka sourit à Varek. Elle rejoingna les autres cavaliers dans l'académie.

Kragnedur : Les amis, j'ai eu une étrange vision cette nuit.

Rustik : Comme si s'était intriguant.

Kragnedur : Sérieusement, j'ai rêvé qu'Harold et Astrid était à nos cours de tueur de dragons…

Varek : Évidemment qu'ils…

Mais, soudain, tout le monde se tut…

Valka : Qu'y a-t-il?

Rustik : J'ai eu cette vision aussi

Kognedur : Moi aussi…

Valka : Quoi?

Varek : Eh bien… Il semblerait que notre Astrid et Harold du présent soit dans le passé…

Valka : Que voulez-vous dire?

Varek : Je l'ignore, je veux dire comment expliqué qu'on aurait vu tous la même chose…

?: Moi, je sais

Tout le monde se retourna.

Gueulfort et Gothi était de retour…

 **PS : S'il vous plait, si vous savez qu'elle est vrai nom de l'engin qu'utilise Harold pour capturer Krocmou. Dites-le-moi…**


	9. Converation passé présent

Passé :

Se souvenant que la pluie ne va pas tarder, Yasmine et Harry sortirent de leur demeure et allèrent au grand hall pour y attendre Gueufort et les recrues. Contrairement à avant et à leur grande surprise, Harold était déjà présent. Ils décidèrent de profiter de l'occasion.

Harry (À Harold… En tentant de rester le plus naturel possible) : Salut! Harold, c'est ça?

Harold les regarda de façon un peu perplexe. Pourquoi ces nouveaux venus s'intéresseraient à lui? Surtout après le cours de dragons de tout à l'heure? Mais bon, au moins, il pourrait vérifier ses doutes.

Harold: Oui … Harry et Yasmine, c'est ça?

Ils firent signe que oui

Harry : Alors? Intéresser par le cours d'aujourd'hui?

Harold (Ne sachant pas quoi répondre) : Eh bien! Je suppose que _« L'apprentissage sur le tas »_ est la meilleure façon d'apprendre à combattre des dragons… Appreniez-vous de la même façon chez vous?

Yasmine : Eh bien, Je pense que c'est comme ça dans toutes les tribus… Après tous, on est des vikings, pas vrai?

Harold (Sarcastique) : Allez les vikings…

Harry et Yasmine se regardèrent, compréhensif…

Yasmine : …Tu sais, Harold… Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre la voie viking si elle ne te convient pas.

Harold la fixa grandement… C'était la première fois qu'un autre viking lui disait cela.

Harold : Vraiment? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que… je ne suis pas comme les autres viking…

Yasmine (En coupant Harold) : Mais, si tu ne fais pas les choses à ta manière, tu ne trouveras jamais qui tu es destiné à être… Façon de parler, bien sûr.

Harold était pensif : Ils semblaient si sympathiques, mais c'était encore des inconnus. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de lui parler de ses inventions. De son côté, sachant ce qu'Harold pense et malgré le fait qu'il comprenait où Yasmine voulait en venir, Harry se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de lui montrer ses inventions, mais ne voyant pas d'autres solutions… Seulement, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Gueulfort et les autres venaient d'entrer dans le décor.

Gueulfort (À Harry et Yasmine) : Alors, vous étiez là depuis le début?

Yasmine : En effet!

Gueulfort : Exellent!

 _Comme la première fois, Gueulfort essaie de faire deviner les forces, mais surtout les faiblesses des recrues._ Pendant cette conservation, Harry se souvenu que le Gueulfort du présent était parti avec Gothi pour une affaire secrète… Et si cela avait un rapport avec le dragon doré qui était apparu après son départ?

Gueulfort (Montrant le manuel) : … _Le manuel du dragons (Le met sur la table). Tout ce que nous savons sur tous les dragons que nous n'ayons jamais vus._

 _Entendant le tonnerre, Gueulfort compris que les dragons n'attaqueront pas ce soir._

 _Gueulfort : Pas d'attaque ce soir…étudiez_

 _Kragnedur : QUOI? Vous voulez dire lire?_

Ignorant les mécontents, Gueulfort était sur le point de partit. Voulant des réponses à ses questions, Harry fit signe à Yasmine de le suivre et alla voir Gueulfort.

Harry : Gueulfort, attends… (Montrant le portrait du dragon doré qu'il a dessiné entre temps). As-tu déjà vu ce dragon auparavant?

À la réaction de Gueulfort, il comprit que oui…

Gueulfort : Venez chez moi! On doit parler en privé…

Harry et Yasmine se regardèrent inquiet. Qu'elle était ce dragon?


	10. La suite

**La suite arrivera en tant et lieux! Toutefois, la seule promesse que je peux faire est que cette fanfiction aura sa fin…**

 **J'espère que vous aimez ma fanfiction et que vous avez hâte à la suite. N'hésiter pas à m'écrire un commentaire pour améliorer la fanfic, la complimenter ou tout simplement me poser des questions et à me suivre pour ne pas manquer les prochains chapitres**

 **Remercîment : Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui ont écrit des commentaires.**

 **Je remercie spécialement Takano2000 pour avoir répondu à ma question.**

 **Pour ceux qui aurait des questions :**

 **Pourquoi cette fanfic? : Avant, je n'étais pas intéressé par les fanfics. La seule fanfics dont j'étais un minimum intéresser était The big four (L'époque où on regroupait Mérida de Rebelle, Raiponce, Harold et jack Frost en équipe…). Toutefois, un jour, je m'y suis intéressé en voulant trouvé une fanfic sur Harold voyage dans le passé. J'en ai trouvé pleins, mais aucun ne correspondais réellement à ce que je cherchais vraiment. Et quand j'en trouvait une, elle n'était pas terminée… Donc, à force, j'ai décidé qu'au lieu d'attendre une fanfiction qui me conviendrait, je devais écrire ma propre fanfiction… Donc, voilà!**

 **Combien de chapitre? : Minimun 15 et ça ne dépensera pas les 40.**

 **D'autres fanfic? : Pour le moment, c'est la seul fanfic que j'ai fait, mais ça ne sera pas la dernière, car j'ai pleins d'idée (Pour le moment, je fais une fanfic à la fois). Aussi, il est possible que je commence à partager des théories sur Dragons ou d'autres films, série ou jeux vidéo …**


End file.
